Brujeria
by Sonni Belikov
Summary: Los akatsukis estaban en su sala.Los akatsukis la estaban amenazando, en su sala. Todo era producto de su imaginacion!
1. Y todo comenzó con un sueño extraño

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter_1.**

**¡Esto NO esta pasando!**

Se levanto agitada con sudor en la frente y en la nuca. Otra vez había tenido ese mismo sueño. Cerró los ojos y las imágenes volaron frente a sus ojos.

En el sueño ella estaba tirada o acostada en algún lugar y veía algo borroso, su visión mejoro un poco y distinguió la sala de la casa, ella estaba sobre la vieja alfombra, un poco más allá algo mas capturo su atención: unos pies masculinos que llevaban unas sandalias negras. Paseo su vista alrededor y pudo ver mas pies formando un circulo alrededor de ella. Sintió como la levantaban de atrás y la ponían de pie, cuando trataba de ver más allá de los pies y la alfombra lo único que podía distinguir eran manchas negras y de algunos otros colores, la que estaba frente a ella era negra y arriba podía verse un color naranja brillante. Aunque no escuchaba nada sentía que la mancha negra y naranja le gritaba, también la sintió acercarse y tomarla del cuello de la polera o lo que fuera que ella llevara puesto. Allí era donde el sueño terminaba.

Por alguna extraña razón ese sueño, que se repetía desde que el abuelo se había ido unos días atrás, le daba miedo, mucho miedo, pero a la vez pensaba que era lo mas idiota del mundo.

Suspiro, decidió ya no pensar en ello y se levanto a prepararse para ir al colegio o llegaría tarde otra vez. Y había prometido nada de faltas ni llegadas tarde mientras el abuelo no estaba**.**

Cuando estuvo ya cambiada y mas o menos lista fue hacia la cocina a tomar la comida más importante del día, el desayuno. Tomo una taza y la leche de la heladera, pero cuando abrió la pequeña puerta del microondas encontró allí un libro, hizo una mueca de disgusto y lo saco, metió su taza de leche y apretó los botones haciendo que el aparato funcionara. El libro estaba encuadernado en cuero marrón y era un poco viejo, llevaba una hebilla dorada y brillante que lo mantenía cerrado.

Se había acostumbrado un poco a encontrar libros por todos lados desde que se mudo con el abuelo. El tenía una librería enfrente de la casa, los libros abundaban y el abuelo solía dejarlos por cualquier lado.

Mientras la leche se calentaba decidió darle una miradita. Desabrocho la hebilla y lo abrió, las páginas estaban en blanco, no en blanco, las páginas no eran blancas más bien amarillentas pero estaban vacías. Siguió pasando las páginas para ver si encontraba alguna escrita pero no, todas estaban igual. Sin embargo tenia el presentimiento de que todas ellas estaban escritas, pero que las letras se escondían de ella y se burlaban de su tonto intento por tratar de leerlas, era un presentimiento estupido se dijo, y siguió pasando las hojas.

Estaba tan ensimismada buscando alguna hoja que estuviera escrita, que cuando el microondas sonó, se sobresalto, hizo un movimiento brusco con la mano que sostenía una pagina y su dedo anular se corto. No era un gran corte, tampoco era profundo, pero si era molesto y un poco de sangre salía de el. Dejo el libro sobre la mesada y cuando apenas se movió para abrir la puerta del aparato que no dejaba de sonar, resbalo con quien sabe que cosa que había en el suelo, para mantenerse estable apoyó las manos sobre la mesada, para su desgracia la, mano con el dedo ensangrentado fue a parar al libro abierto dejando una pequeña pero visible manchita en una de las hojas. Maldijo su hermosa suerte y su día que empezaba tan bonito.

Abrió la puerta del microondas y cuando se estaba yendo hacia el baño ojeo el reloj de la pared dándose cuenta de que ya era tarde. Corrió hacia su habitación y tomo sus cosas.

Lo que ella no vio fue a la pequeña manchita de sangre moviéndose por la hoja sin dejar rastros hasta comenzar a formar un extraño dibujo que recorría toda la hoja y a brillar. Cuando ella salio de la habitación casi corriendo, con la mochila colgando y el abrigo a medio prender el dibujo dejo de brillar abruptamente hasta que salio de la casa y todo dentro de ella comenzó a moverse. Claro que la muchacha no podía ver esto porque estaba dando vuelta a la esquina camino a la escuela.

Y ahora al llegar a las puertas blancas de la entrada dejaba atrás toda su personalidad para convertirse en una estatua por toda la mañana.

Y la condenada pasaba lenta, riéndose en su cara. Hasta que el deseado timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases por ese día sonó y el salio encantada casi corriendo de allí.

Al llegar a la reja de la casa un molesto cosquilleo se poso en su estomago. Se quedo allí parada pensando…

¿Y si eran ladrones? Tenia que llamar a la policía ¿Y si era el abuelo que había vuelto antes?... Iba a armar un revuelo por nada— Tomo el celular de su bolsillo y dejo el número de la policía en el marcador.

Camino despacio hacia la puerta y poso la oreja en ella tratando de escuchar si había alguien dentro, se oyeron ruidos, puso la llave en la cerradura y la giro despacio procurando no hacer ruido y abrió la puerta de un solo golpe esperando usar el elemento sorpresa contra quien fuera el que estaba adentro.

Se preparaba para uno o más ladrones pero lo que vio le izo abrir los ojos de una manera que no creyó que fuese posible. Tampoco creyó que fuese posible que los personajes que estaban allí lo estuvieran. Frente afrente… mirándola 10 pares de ojos fijos en su persona. Se sintió incomoda y trago duro. Ellos no estaban allí de verdad era lo que se repetía una y otra ves.

"Negación" canturreo una vocecita en su cabeza. Eso no era real, eso NO podía estar pasando. Quizá todavía estaba en el pupitre del salón… ¡Si! ¡Todo era un sueño! Tan raro como el de la mañana, seguramente algún profesor pronto la despertaría y le daría un discurso por haberse quedado dormida.

— ¡A ella!— había gritado uno de los personajes.

Se quedo paralizada en realidad estaba mandando desesperadamente señales a su cuerpo de que corriera hacia fuera gritando por ayuda, pero este no le respondía.

El que estaba mas cerca, un chico mucho mas grande que ella sin camisa y con el pelo gris peinado a lo Drácula la tomo en brazos y la tiro sobre su hombro mientras uno mas chico pelirrojo cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos.

Allí fue cuando reacciono y comenzó a gritar y patalear tratando desesperadamente de bajarse sin éxito alguno. El la tiro en el medio de la sala como si fuera un saco de papas, y el aterrizo sobre la alfombra con un sonido sordo mientras veía varios pies formando un círculo alrededor. Pudo ver diez pares de pies, diez pares de esas capas negras con nubes rojas y trago duro.

Allí estaban, no era un sueño, lo había comprobado cuando callo sobre la alfombra y le había dolido.

Quiso levantarse y correr, pero antes de que pudiera mover siquiera un dedo una vos helada le hablo.

—Yo no me movería a Menos que quisiera morir-

Miro los pies frente a el y comenzó a levantar la cabeza recorriendo desde sus negras sandalias Ninja y su capa hasta su seria cara llena de pirsings.

—OH! El líder ha usado la vocezota- escucho a alguien decir en un susurro.

Los akatsukis estaban en su sala.

Los akatsukis la estaban amenazando, en su sala.

Esto no iba bien… No iba nada bien.

**No estaba muy conforme con lo que había escrito en el anterior así que lo volví a escribir y corregir aunque sigue siendo lo mismo creo yo…**

**Espero les halla gustado.**

**Muchas gracias a esas personitas que dejaron review en el anterior, pusieron en alerta la historia o solamente lo leyeron. **

**Besos y Chocolates para todos de parte de… **

_***Sonni***_


	2. ¿Cómo termine siendo una sirvienta?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter_2.**

**¿Cómo termine siendo una sirvienta?**

Paso la mirada desde la pelinaranja hacia los demás. Todos estaban allí con los rostros serios. esos rostros que tanto había visto en la pantalla del computador. Hubo un silencio incomodo que duro lo que a ella le pareció como media hora pero solo fueron unos segundos hasta que la helada vos se dirigió directamente a ella.

— ¿Qué hacemos acá?

Comenzó a sudar frío.  
Una y otra ves se repetía que eso no era real, que no estaba pasando, que no había manera de que personajes de ficción estuvieran allí. ¡Por el amor a todo lo sagrado! ¡Eran ficticios! Producto de la imaginación de un hombre que a trabes de ellos y de otros tantos personajes se había hecho famoso en todo el mundo.  
Pero la palabra clave, se dio cuenta, era ficticio. Ellos no existían en este mundo, el real, por lo tanto si ella los tocaba iban a desaparecer. Mejor dicho si no los tocaba, en su cabeza se iba proyectando el como ella estiraba la mano para tocar los pies del chico q tenia en frente y su mano lo atravesaba, después de eso todos desaparecían y ella seguía con su vida en paz sin que esos personajes intervinieran.  
Y eso hizo, desde su lugar en el suelo se movió a rastras hasta estar un poco mas cerca de los pies del pelinaranja y estiro la mano deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el pie desapareciera al contacto. Pero al tocar los pies de el se llevo la desepcion mas grande de su corta y ahora miserable vida. Allí estaba su sólida mano sobre el sólido pie de el, quiso gritar. Gritar y salir corriendo por ayuda.  
Pero la idea se fue por el caño cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba de la capucha del abrigo y la levantaba sin piedad alguna del suelo quedando sus pies unos centímetros arriba de este. No se atrevió a mirar cual de los otros había sido, lo que si se atrevió a hacer fue levantar la cabeza para ver la cara amenazante del pelinaranja que esperaba una respuesta que ella no estaba segura de poder articular.

—No voy a volver a preguntar-

Quería responderle, decirle que no tenia idea de lo que hacían 10 personajes sacados de un anime en su sala, pero las palabras solamente no salían de su boca.  
¡Era una locura!  
Un par de engranajes dieron vuelta en su cabeza y una nueva idea surgió. Se planteo que quizás estaba loca. La vocecita río en su cabeza. ¡Y como no estarlo! Escuchaba una vocecita en su cabeza riéndose ¡Riéndose! Y como si fuera poco ¡Veía personajes de anime en su casa!  
Ya no había remedio para ella, se dijo. Estaba loca, loquísima. Había perdido totalmente el poco juicio que le quedaba. Iban a encerrarla en aquel loquero con el cual su padre la amenazaba cuando era chica y que en medio de todo eso se le había olvidado el nombre. Terminaría en una celda acolchonada con camisa de fuerza y el cabello crecido enmarañado, al pestañear casi pudo verse a si misma en ese estado.  
Y mientras ella desvariaba sobre su locura e imaginaba todo lo que iba a pasarle, el pelinaranja seguía esperando.

—No- no- no- sin darse cuenta comenzó a repetir eso mecánicamente—se…- termino la "frase" en un susurro.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo llegamos? ¿Quién nos trajo? ¿Con que propósito?-

De repente esas preguntas le parecieron demasiado. A duras penas había podido contestar una. Ahora volvía a sentir como las respuestas se acumulaban en su cabeza y como su lengua se volvía pesada como una piedra.

Silencio.

Sin duda ese silencio no era nada bueno.

—Parece que le han comido la lengua los ratones Líder-sama-

Sentía ganas de gritar, toser y llorar; en parte por que el agarre que la sostenía a unos centímetros del suelo le comenzaba a doler y a dificultar la entrada de aire y otra parte por que tenia miedo. Miedo de esas personas que estaban allí, personajes mejor dicho. De lo que podrían hacerle. Quería que el abuelo entrara por la puerta y todos ellos desaparecieran, llorar en su camisa con olor a tabaco.  
Las lágrimas se le juntaron en los ojos.  
El pelinaranja estaba atento al rostro pensativo de la muchachita. No parecía una amenaza, es mas se veía hasta ridícula y débil en los brazos de Hidan. Pero no todo era lo que parecía, en sus años de Ninja había visto a kunoichis que parecían ridículas y débiles con un gran poder y capases de muchas cosas. Konan era una prueba de eso. No, no estaba diciendo que Konan era ridícula, pero parecía débil y frágil pero en su interior escondía un gran poder. Dejando de lado su apariencia se concentro mas en su rostro y pudo ver como su rostro cambio de uno pensativo a uno de tristeza, podía ver las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos color ambar que denotaban miedo y confusión.

— Suéltela Hidan-san, va a lastimarla- la voz la había escuchado antes y ahora que su portador se había movido hasta estar frente a ella podía ver que provenía de un chico bajito con mascara naranja.

Pain asintió y Hidan la dejo caer, otra ves, sobre la alfombra.  
Estando en el piso el chico con mascara naranja se le acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro. Ella se puso tensa  
mientras el la examinaba con su único ojo visible.  
— Oi!- grito el chico de la mascara para llamar la atención y romper un poco de la tensión que había en el lugar— ¡Tobi tiene hambre!- le grito en el oído.  
Con una señal de cabeza de Pain, Hidan volvió a levantarla del suelo sosteniéndole un brazo y la llevo a la cocina.  
Otra señal de cabeza por parte de Pain y Hidan desapareció tras la puerta dejándola sola con el chico pirueta y el Líder.  
Todavía estaba en shock, parte de ella le decía que eso era real, que esos personajes estaban tan vivos y eran tan sólidos como ella misma, pero la otra parte estaba que se arrancaba los pelos por averiguar el porque. Y las preguntas fluyeron… ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí? ¿Qué propósito tenían? ¿Cómo llegaron? ¿Quién los trajo? ¿Iban a hacerle daño? Eran las mismas preguntas que tenían ellos también.  
Pain la vio ahí parada en el medio de la cocina con la mirada perdida en el suelo, abrazándose a si misma como si tuviera frío, lo cual era improbable porque hacia calor allí adentro, y otra vez el pensamiento de que ella no podía hacerles daño, de que solo era una insignificante muchachita, pero al mismo tiempo se algo le decía que ella fue la que los trajo a ese lugar tan extraño y eso era imposible sin ser poderoso.

— Prepara de comer- dijo el y ella salto en su lugar- y quiero un habitación privada.

— A- arriba- dijo ella tartamudeando y señalando el techo.

La dejaron allí en la cocina y ellos dos subieron por la escalera de caracol alfombrada que daba a la parte de arriba. Lo único que había allí era un largo pasillo con puertas a los costados, entraron en la primera. Había dos camas de una plaza, un armario en un rincón y un estrecho escritorio. Se sentaron enfrentados cada uno en una cama y Pain espero a que el otro hombre hablara.

— Ella nos trajo- soltó el pelinegro cambiando su voz usual por una mas ronca y varonil.

Esta asustada- dijo Pain- ¿De verdad cree que ella fue?

— Si, solo que no se como y sospecho que ni esa lo sabe. Se ve en su cara, esta asustada y confundida. Hasta que averigüemos el porque estamos aquí nadie saldrá de la casa, ni siquiera la mocosa hasta que nos diga lo que queremos saber. Dirás eso en la mesa cuando sirva la comida ¿Entendido?

Pain asintió y el pelinegro salio de la habitación.

_En la cocina mientras ellos hablaban…_

Sentía que empezaría a híper ventilar en cualquier momento, eran muchas emociones.  
Con las manos temblorosas tomo el celular del bolsillo. Allí estaba en el marcador como lo había dejado el número de la policía, pensó en apretar el botón de llamar, pero ¿Qué demonios iba a decirle a la policía? ¡Los 10 akatsukis de la serie Naruto están en mi casa y me tienen cautiva, quieren que les haga la comida! A lo que ellos la reprenderían diciéndole que si seguía haciendo llamadas en broma iban a multar a su adulto responsable o algo así. A demás ¿Que podrían hacer un par de policías contra 10 de los mejores ninjas criminales de rango S? Nada. Desecho el número de la policia. Y busco en los contactos otra persona que pudiera ayudarla. Lana una de sus mejores amigas se encontraba fuera de la provincia haciéndose estudios y tramites, Malena estaba en esas cosas de handball, sus padres estaban descartados por el solo hecho de ser sus padres y porque no iban a creerle nada alegando que había leído muchos libros raros del abuelo y mirado mucho "esos dibujitos" como ellos los llamaban y le aconsejarían que coma y valla a dormir una siesta para calmarse, pero ahora lo sabia ellos no iban a desaparecer por mas que durmiera todo el día. Sus hermanos ni hablar, estaban muy lejos. La ultima opción que le quedaba y la mas confiable era el abuelo, que se había ido un par de días a buscar lo que faltaba de las cosas de ella para poder terminar de instalarse en la casa y volvería, si tenia suerte el día siguiente muy de noche, si no tendría que esperar hasta el Miércoles a la madrugada y recién era Lunes. Pero no importaba estaba segura de que si ella lo llamaba el iba a venir.  
Presionó llamar y espero. Luego de un momento el atendió.

— ¿Qué pasa?- dijo con su voz ronca.

— Tengo una emergencia- dijo ella rápido y bajito, tenia miedo.

¿Qué paso?- volvió a decir el abuelo en el otro lado. No sabia como explicarlo ¿Qué le decía?

— Hay- hay- se mordió el labio inferior repetidamente- gente en casa… que-que no se de donde salio- ok, eso si que seguramente lo había asustado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué buscan? Si es un hombre que busca un libro decile que llego el miércoles, parece que me voy a quedar un día mas. Necesito comprar un par de libros acá y van a estar recién para el miércoles.

— No, no vino nadie a buscar ningún libro ni nada, ¿No podes volver antes?- suplico.

— ¿Cuál es la emergencia entonces Tori? ¿Le paso algo a la casa? ¿A la librería? ¿Te volviste a caer? Sabes que le podes pedir ayuda a la vecina y…-

— No esta todo bien- mintió, río forzadamente — Solo quería saber que estabas haciendo y asustarte un poquito- volvió a reír.

— ¿De verdad Tori?

— Si, si. Bueno te dejo y me voy a hacer algo de comer. Chau.

— Tori…- y corto.

Puso las manos en la mesada y suspiro hondo. Tenia que cocinarles.

— ¡Muki!* - la molesta vocecita otra ves.

Gruño y comenzó con su trabajo.  
Unos veinte minutos mas tarde había terminado de hacer lo mas fácil y rápido que había encontrado, por miedo a que se enojaran si ella tardaba, hamburguesas, salchichas y arroz; los cuales eran lo que ella pensaba comer hasta el miércoles que llegara el abuelo a salvarla del martirio de la comida rápida.  
Se sorprendió al notar que mientras cocinaba nadie fue a ver lo que estaba haciendo, podría haberse escapado y ellos no lo notarían. Quizás se habían dado cuenta de que esa patética muchachita que no podía correr ni media cuadra sin agitarse como si hubiese corrido una maratón no era ninguna amenaza para 10 asesinos entrenados.  
Miro la puerta de la cocina que conectaba con el jardín trasero de la casa, que a su ves conectaba con la casa de la vecina. En su mente los engranajes volvieron a girar y un nuevo plan surgió. Podría salir por esa puerta, ya que nadie estaba ahí, e ir hasta la casa de la vecina y allí gritar y llorar por ayuda. Sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa, por mas miedo que tuviera, ellos ahora eran su responsabilidad no podía dejarlos salir de la casa sabiendo lo que eran y lo que podían hacer.  
Aparto la mirada de esa puerta y se encamino a la que conectaba la cocina con el pasillo que daba a la sala de estar.  
Cuando abrió la puerta y cuatro kunais salieron disparados de quiensabedonde clavándose en el suelo y uno rozándole la pantorrilla, rasgándole el pantalón y haciendo un corte en su pierna, se dio cuenta del porque nadie había ido a ver lo que ella estaba haciendo. Tenían trampas en la puerta para que ella no saliera, y estaba segura que había un par mas en la ventana y en la puerta que daba al jardín.  
Tenia que seguir por el pasillo para llegar a la sala en donde había visto a los Akatsukis por ultima ves. Quizás había mas trampas en el pasillo, pero tenia que cruzar por el, la otra opción era gritar desde donde estaba parada, pero tenia que ir a buscar un botiquín también. Inhaló y exhaló aire tres veces para darse valor, saco un pie fuera de la cocina y se encogió esperando que mas kunais se clavaran en su cuerpo pero estos no llegaron. Y así fue poniendo un pie delante de otro hasta cruzar el pasillo y llegar al comedor donde parecía que un huracán había arrasado con las pocas cosas que había allí. Subió los 3 escalones que separaban la sala del comedor y allí las cosas estaban peores, los muebles en el piso con los adornos desparramados por el suelo, incluso el televisor estaba sobre uno de los sillones.

—¿Dónde esta la comida?-

La voz a su lado la saco de su asombro y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto acompañado de un grito de sorpresa. Junto a ella estaba el pequeño pelirrojo.

—En- en la cocina- dijo ella haciendo una seña con su mano al lugar.

—¿Y que esperas para ponerla sobre la mesa?

Bajo los escalones y se dirigió a la cocina.

Cuando la mesa estuvo puesta y la comida servida, uno a uno fueron acercándose.  
Estaban todos ya acomodados y preparados para comer en la mesa grande del comedor, que solo se usaba para ocasiones especiales (léase navidades y años nuevos), con Pain a la cabeza cuando este hablo.  
Hasta que sepamos como volver esta será la nueva residencia de Akatsuki. Nadie saldrá, nadie entrara hasta nuevo aviso, sin excepciones. También desde este momento ella se hará cargo de las labores domesticas- espero a que todos asintieran para poder sentarse a comer el también.  
Ella había quedado, una vez mas, paralizada en su lugar junto a la pared. ¿Y la escuela? Fue la primera pregunta que se le cruzo, no era como si estuviera desesperada por ir a ese lugar, pero tenia un serio problema con las faltas, si agotaba las pocas faltas que le quedaban iba a quedarse libre y a perder el año escolar. Lo que significaba volver a vivir con sus padres en el medio de la nada. No podía dejar que eso pasara. Y para colmo ¿Cómo había terminado siendo sirvienta de ellos?  
Su boca se abrió y se cerró varias veces buscando las palabras correctas para llamar la atención del grupo que devoraba sus provisiones de la semana. ¿Cómo debería llamar a Pain? ¿Solamente Pain o Lider? ¿Qué iba a decirle? "Su alteza, estoy en desacuerdo con esa norma" "Su majestad, no puedo cumplir con eso" Más frases parecidas se formaban en su mente, hasta que dejó de abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez y las palabras salieron temblorosas de su boca.

—Ammm-a- mmmmm- carraspeo- ¿Señor Pain?-

Como si hubiese gritado todos los presentes hicieron silencio mientras giraban lentamente hacia ella y clavaban sus ojos sobre su cuerpo tembloroso.

**¡Hola!**

**Creo que el capitulo me quedo un poco mas largo de lo que debería.**

**Aun no he presentado ni dado nombre al personaje, tendría que haberlo hecho pero si lo hacia el capitulo se me iba a hacer kilométrico y no encontré el momento indicado, ya en el próximo sabremos mas de esta pequeña ¿afortunada? Sin embargo estoy tratando de hacerla lo mas "humana" posible. **

**Creo que pensarán que es una llorona miedosa, pero ¡Tiene a 10 asesinos, locos, dementes, mutantes en su casa! Como para no andar lloriqueando.**

**Muki vendría a ser un diminutivo burlón para decir Mucama.  
**

**En fin me despido tirando besos y chocolates a todos…**

_**Sonni***_


	3. Un primer día de varios que vendrán

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 3_

**Un primer día de varios que vendrán...**

Se removió en su lugar inquieta. ¿Cómo devia seguir la oracion? ¿¡Por qué demonios había abierto la boca!?  
Respiro ondo tres veces y levanto la mirada del suelo para ver la cara de fastidio que tenían los demás en la mesa, lo cual la ayudo a continuar.

-Yo-yo debo –carraspeo- ir a la escuela to-todos los días.

- Mis ordenes fueron claras. Nadie entra, nadie sale.- espetó fríamente Pain.

- P-Pero…-

- Sin discusiones-

Ella se mordió el labio y volvió a posar su mirada en el suelo sin volver a replicar en lo que quedaba del almuerzo. Le tenia miedo a esa voz de Pain, mas cuando le hablaba de esa manera, haciéndola sentir como una insignificante hormiga tonta y torpe.  
Luego de que todos acabaran de comer ella se encargo de juntar los platos sucios y lavarlos. Cuando hubo terminado se sentó en la mesada de la cocina a comer un pan que había guardado mientras pensaba en una manera de cómo ir a la escuela. Era muy irónico, jamás, jamás en sus 15 años de vida pensó que llegaría al punto de discutir con asesinos para poder ir al colegio, también jamás de los jamases pensó que personajes ficticios llegaran un día como si nada y le pusieran la casa patas arriba. Pero no tenia opción, no quería volver a vivir donde antes, apartada do todo y de todos.  
Termino el pan sin que ninguna idea llegara a su mente salto de la mesada y un dolor punzante le recorrió la pierna, todavía no se había curado la herida.  
Cogeando llego al baño a limpiarse la herida, tomo el botiquín que estaba tirado en el suelo junto con un montón de otras cosas, no habían dejado ni el espejo en su lugar. Luego de limpiarse la herida y poner el cuarto de baño en orden otra ves fue a la sala para seguir acomodando el sin fin de cosas regadas por el suelo.  
Cuando termino ya eran las cinco de la tarde, estuvo cinco horas desde la comida arreglándolo todo y ningún Akatsuki se había cruzado en su camino y le entro el pánico. ¿Qué otros lugares terminarían como la sala y el cuarto de baño? ¿¡Qué diablos estaban buscando esos condenados!? Podría ser que… ¿Habían salido de la casa sin que ella se diera cuenta?  
Sus pies la llevaron a la cocina casi corriendo donde Hidan y Tobi estaban asaltando la heladera y Deidara el cajón de la mesada en donde ella guardaba sus galletas favoritas; mas allá por la ventana pudo ver a Zetsu sentado al sol en el jardín.  
Volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la escalera y subió de dos en dos los escalones, cuando llego arriba vio que algunos muebles estaban esparcidos por el pasillo, las seis puertas de las habitaciones estaban abiertas y del armario del final del pasillo salían ruidos. No quería ni imaginarse todo lo que debería poner en su lugar luego de quien sea que estaba adentro saliera.

Suspiro cansada y maldijo entre dientes. ¿Todo eso debería acomodarlo ella sola?

—Y si, al fin y al cabo ya escuchaste al cabeza de zanahoria, la muki acá sos vos!- dijo la vocesita de su cabeza en tono burlón.

Suspiro y gimió lastimeramente comenzando a empujar los muebles devuelta a sus lugares.

Cansada miro el reloj de su muñeca que marcaba las 22:20 horas. Ya había terminado de poner los muebles donde originalmente estaban junto con las cosas que debían contener las cuales estaban esparcidas por todas las habitaciones.  
Se sentó en el pasillo dispuesta a descansar aunque sea dos minutos y vio a Pain, Konan y Kakuzu salir del armario del final del pasillo, el ultimo con varias cosas en las manos y una bolsa a cuestas.  
Pain se detuvo delante de donde ella estaba sentada y casi sin mirarla susurró.

—Prepara la cena- y siguió su camino bajando por las escaleras.

Suspirando se levanto ¿Cuántas veces había suspirado ya?  
Con los pies cansados bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina la cual encontró desordenada también.  
Abrió la heladera buscando algo que cocinar. ¡Los desgraciados se habían dado un atracón con sus provisiones! La heladera estaba prácticamente vacía. Solo se había salvado el cajón de las verduras y una bandeja que contenía carne, que sospechó no se la habían comido por que estaba sin cocinar.  
Tomo la bandeja y un par de zanahorias del cajón de las verduras y cerro la puerta.  
Para las 23:00 de la noche ya tenia una especie de ensalada que le había enseñado a preparar la abuela que consistía en arroz, zanahorias y arvejas, y con la carne había hecho bifes.  
Antes de comenzar a servir recordó que ella también debía comer y aparto una ración de ensalada que guardo en la vacía heladera.  
La cena transcurrió como el almuerzo, todos los Akatsukis devorando su comida y ella parada contra la pared mirando el suelo. Luego de que terminaran y de que ella lavara los platos sucios tomo su propia comida y se sento en la mesa de la cocina.  
Comía despacio y miraba por la ventana dándole millones de vueltas al mismo asunto sin encontrar solución alguna.

—Mírate, sos toda una mucamita, comiendo en la cocina y todo, falta el trajecito y cantamos ¡bingo!.- y la vocecita rio en su cabeza, y ella también por lo absurdo se la situación.

Si las cosas seguían así ¿Cuánto tardarían en ponerle uniforme? Y volvió a reír pero paro abruptamente al ver el reflejo de alguien mas en la ventana. Alguien que pertenecía al grupo de las capas negras con nubes rojas, alguien con el cabello azabache pulcramente recogido, alguien que la miraba escéptico con una ceja levantada.  
Puso sobre la mesa un libro con la contratapa marrón que ella conocía muy bien. Era uno de sus libros favoritos que estaba releyendo y que si mal no recordaba estaba en su bolsa del colegio hasta esa mañana.  
Su mirada paso del libro marrón al moreno.

—¿Tienes los libros que le siguen?- pregunto con su vos neutra.

Ella tomó el libro en sus manos y le dio vuelta viendo el titulo "El Hobbit" se leía debajo de la imagen de la portada.  
Una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara ¿Quién hubiese pensado que a Uchiha Itachi le fuesen a gustar esa clase de libros? Miró al muchacho nuevamente y asintió.  
Cuando estaba parándose para ir a buscar los demás libros, Itachi hablo nuevamente.

—Puedo esperar a que termines de comer- dijo mientras se sentaba a la cabeza.

Lo único que se escuchaba en la cocina era el ruido de los cubiertos sobre el plato, ella estaba incomoda, podía sentir la mirada ónix clavada en su persona. Hasta que nuevamente la voz de él rompió el silencio.

—Dime tu nombre- espetó el.

A ella la tomo por sorpresa y tardo unos segundos en responder.

—Tania- carraspeó— Mi nombre es Tania- dijo mientras se levantaba y dejaba el plato ya sin comida en el lavaplatos.

Se giró y salió de la cocina con el pelinegro pisándole los talones. Se dirigió escaleras arriba y camino por el pasillo hasta la ultima puerta a la izquierda. Abrió la puerta con letras redondeadas rojas en donde podía leerse "Tori".

-Pensé que tu nombre era Tania- dijo el.

Pero ella no contesto. Se había quedado petrificada en el umbral de la puerta mirando hacia su habitación, donde las cosas estaban algunas en el suelo regadas, rotas o dadas vuelta.

5:00 am:

Miseinen suena en el celular anunciando el despertador. Con los ojos todavía cerrados tanteo y agarró el aparato, entreabrió un ojo y apago la alarma. Volviendo a caer dormida.

5:30 am:

La alarma volvió a sonar, ahora con Hero's come back; gruñendo volvió a apagarla y se acomodo mejor.

6:30 am:

Algo que parecía la alarma de un auto comenzó a sonar a lo lejos, pasando unos minutos el sonido se izo mas fuerte.

Se levanto de la cama asustada ¡IBA A LLEGAR TARDE OTRA VEZ!

El cuarto estaba a oscuras pero no necesitaba la luz. Camino medio dormida hacia la puerta del pequeño armario y tomo la percha en donde se encontraba el uniforme de la escuela.  
Primero los pantalones. A veces, se los ponía (cuando llegaba tarde como hoy) sobre los bóxers que usaba para dormir. A medio camino la pierna derecha se atasco y ella perdió el equilibrio cayendo en un golpe seco al piso.  
Había tenido sueños extraños toda la noche y había dormido horrible, le dolía toda la espalda y ya veía venir un bonito moretón en la rodilla.  
En medio de la oscuridad, tirada en el suelo recordó las locuras que había soñado y comenzó a reírse sin control.  
No paraba todavía cuando la puerta de abrió y la luz del pasillo le dio de lleno en la cara lastimándole los ojos. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron lo vio allí parado en el umbral. Con el cabello rubio recogido en una trenza, sin zapatos y sin la capa negra de nubes rojas que llevaba el dia anterior. La miro y levanto una ceja. Y toda risa murió en su garganta.  
Trato de levantarse lo mas rápido que pudo pero su pierna sequia atorada y cayo de nueva cuenta al suelo.  
El muchacho cruzo la habitación en tres zancadas hasta donde estaba ella, encendiendo la luz en el camino.

— Deja de hacer ruido, hum! ¡Oye! ¿Por qué intentas ponerte pantalones sobre los que ya tienes? ¿hum?

Pero ella no contesto, estaba perdida en sus memorias. Todo paso muy rápido en su cabeza. El sueño extraño que se repetia, el llegar de la escuela, los Akatsukis en la sala, el kunai rasgando el pantalón y su piel, la casa patas arriba, ella tardando horas en poner todo en su lugar, la cena, la "discucion", el moreno y el libro, el ordenar su habitación hasta muy tarde, bajar a la cocina por agua y encontrar a todos los hombres ya instalados en las habitaciones durmiendo (excepto Tobi. Tobi estaba acurrucado en el pasillo con la ropa chamuscada.), volver a su habitación y tirarse en la cama con la ropa puesta…  
Aparto la mirada del abismo y la poso sobre los opacos ojos celestes que tenia cerca de su cara.

—Oye! Oyee! ¿Me escuchas? ¿¡hum!?- decía el rubio mientras le picaba la mejilla con un lápiz.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Si?- balbuceó ella desconcertada.

El rubio rió y se enderezó.

—¿Qué porque te pones pantalones sobre los que ya tienes?-

Dirigió su mirada hacia sus piernas y vio que, en efecto, ya tenia pantalones puestos e intentaba ponerse los de la escuela encima ¡Pero si hasta las zapatillas tenia puestas!

Deidara tomo la pierna derecha de Tania, la levanto y tiro de un extremo del segundo pantalón sacándoselo. Luego le tendió la mano que ella tomo entrecerrando un poco los ojos. Cuando estuvieron uno frente al otro el rubio volvió a hablar, sin soltarle la mano.

—Hazme el desayuno, hum…- Y se dio la vuelta para salir — Me gusta la leche con miel en la mañana— Escucho que decía desde el pasillo.

Suspiro y miró el reloj que marcaba las 6:45 am. Ya debería estar saliendo para la escuela.

¿Tendría tiempo de darse una ducha? ¿Serian los Akatsukis madrugadores?

Para el mediodía había descubierto la respuesta a esas dos preguntas. Si, tubo tiempo para darse una ducha (Dos horas después de que Deidara saliera del baño.)

El único Akatsuki madrugador resulto ser Pain que apareció en el salón con cara de asesino serial cerca de las 10:00. Y ni bien poso su mirada en Tania gruño y ella tradujo que quería el desayuno.

Fue a la cocina y se quedo parada frente a la mesada pensativa…

¿Qué desayunaría un ninja asesino renegado, segundo al mando en una organización de locos?

Desistió de pensar mas tiempo cuando volvió a escuchar los lejanos gruñidos del Líder. Se decidió por un café bien fuerte e igual de caliente sin azúcar. Por el cual Pain no se quejo. Y luego de un rato su humor parecía haber mejorado por que dejo de gruñir.

Y así paso la mañana preparando desayunos a medida que ellos se levantaban.

Té y tostadas para Konan, café fuerte para el Uchiha malhumorado, otro té –esta vez de menta- para Zetzu… Y así siguió sin quejas hasta que le toco prepararle el desayuno a Hidan y Tobi que llegaron a la mesa casi al mismo tiempo, por el cual el peliplateado se quejo por que el había recibido un "té insulso" mientras el chico piruleta una leche con chocolate, exigiendo que le haga una a él también.

Cuando el teléfono sonó por primera vez todo su cuerpo se paralizo y la taza que estaba secando cayo otra vez en el lavaplatos. Antes de que sonara la segunda ves se había recuperado de la parálisis y echado a correr hacia el salón atropellando a Tobi en el camino. Para cuando llegó, Sasori estaba poniendo el tubo en su lugar, cortando la llamada. Lo mismo hizo las otras tres veces que el aparato sonó. Para la quinta vez, Kisame había tirado del cable desconectándolo, alegando que el ruido no lo dejaba escuchar el televisor. Mientras ella miraba desde la entrada exasperada mientras estrujaba el trapo de la cocina entre sus manos.

Subió las escaleras saltando los escalones de dos en dos, esperando que si era el abuelo el que llamaba, llamara también a su móvil. Ya inventaría una excusa si le preguntaba por qué no había atendido el fijo.

En efecto, tenia varias llamadas perdidas. Unas tres del abuelo en la mañana temprano y unas cinco recientes de Lana. Junto con un mensaje de esta ultima que decía:

"_Más te vale estar en tu casa cuando llegue o vas a ver…"_Hace veinte minutos.

Se congelo en su lugar. Le tomaba alrededor de diez o quince minutos a Lana llegar desde su casa hasta la de ella.

Cuando escucho como aporreaban la puerta de entrada todos sus músculos se tensaron. Mecánicamente corrió las cortinas de la ventana y pudo ver la rubia cabeza de Lana mientras pateaba la puerta de entrada.

Tiro el móvil al suelo y corrió por el pasillo hacia las escaleras en donde, mientras bajaba, atropello a un confundido Tobi, otra vez.

Cuando llego a la puerta tubo un _deja vu_bastante extraño. La escena volvía a repetirse, solo que ella ocupaba otro lugar esta vez.

Hidan abria la puerta y cargaba a Lana sobre su hombro. Mientras Sasori cerraba la puerta Hidan dejaba caer a Lana sobre la alfombra, mientras los demás formaban un círculo alrededor de la rubia. Esta vez Tania formaba parte del círculo y la que levantaba lentamente la cabeza desde el suelo para mirarla era Lana.

—¿Cuándo mierda te hiciste un harem?- Mascullo Lana posando sus ojos verde oscuro en los ambar de Tori.

**Hasta acá el tercer capítulo.**

**Para que no se confundan: La protagonista se llama TANIA. TORI es solo un apodo.**

**No me gusta como quedan las contestaciones de RR al final de los capítulos, así que acá dejo mi correo _sonniliana(arroba)g mail (punto) com! _El que quiera esta en toda libertad de mandarme un mensaje y yo contestaré sus preguntas o RR por ahí. Y los RR de personas que si tienen cuentas los contestare por privado.**

**No daré explicaciones ni excusas tontas del porque deje el fic abandonado. Solo diré que el capitulo cuatro esta hasta la mitad.**

**Y me despido otra vez regalando chocolates y galletas. Esta vez bajo el sobrenombre de…**

**_*Sonni*_**


End file.
